Robin Doesn't Sleep
by dlsky
Summary: Oneshot, revolves around Robin and has Slade not Slash Humor, ‘Freestyle writing’ piece. Starts off in the middle of a conversation between Beast Boy and Slade, Raven also involved.


This is a 'Freestyle' piece I did when I got a bout of writers block one day. I thought it was worth sharing. It's based off the phrase……"but Robin doesn't sleep" and I have since edited a few sentence structure issues but the most of it was from the very day I wrote it.

Starts off in the middle of a conversation between Beast Boy and Slade, we could assume that it's some time around 7/8 in the morning. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did the time later I re read what it was I'd wrote and realized how funny it actually was.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the DC universe or Teen Titans.

Title: 'Robin doesn't sleep'

"You're lying, Robin doesn't sleep"

"I know man but I'm telling you, the dudes been asleep all night, he even hit the sack early last night."

Beast Boy didn't know if he was imagining it, but he was pretty sure that under Slade's mask the master villain was etching a frown over that mysterious face of his.

Slade's eye shifted for a second he was thinking, seconds then he posed a thought "has anyone checked on Robin?"

Beast Boy looking up at Slade, puzzled with confusion as to _why_ someone might ask "I mean has anyone made sure that Robin is indeed asleep?" Clarified Slade, "that he isn't just making everyone think he's sleeping while using this time for something else?"

"Like what?" asked Beast Boy receiving a stern look in reply

The implied 'Red X' incident foremost on Slade's mind; Beast Boy's too, but he wasn't about to say the implied thought allowed.

Beast Boy realizing that Slade was waiting for him; realized that he wanted him to go check.

Sighing the Changeling rubbed his nose in defeat. "I'll ask Starfire to go check, she's really the only one who might be able to get away with entering Robin's room." (_without being trashed for it)_ Slade seemed as if he was just going to wait right there till he found out for sure.

Beast Boy sighed again; walking out of the room he pasted a half alive Raven, "Hay watch where your going" Raven hearing a half hearted "sorry" as Beast Boy continued quickly out of the room past her.

Raven walked over to the stove and began filling the kettle up with water before a strange feeling came over her, setting down the kettle upon the stove, Raven turned and looked over her shoulder, shock and full awakening catching Raven off guard _**Slade!**_

The master villain up on the wide flat screen stood with his arms at his sides. Raven's eyes bored into Slade's with perplexed agitation; finally she took courage and simply spoke up "what are you doing?"

Slade's eye shared amusement. "I'm waiting" simply replied Slade. Raven's eyes grew even more confused "why?" "What is it you want Slade, what are you waiting for?"

Slade was about to speak when Beast Boy's skinny form appeared back threw the doorway "Robin's really asleep" he informed Slade, Slade nodding his head, this getting Raven to turn and address the green changeling.

"But Robin doesn't sleep in this late" the words just seemed to slip out, as certain as knowing one's own name.

"Robin barely sleeps at all actually."

Both Slade and Beast Boy turning, eyed one another, both men almost snickering out loud at the irony…

Raven disliking the fellow togetherness of enemy and dweeb. Turned she let down her hood, hands on her hips defending herself "be he doesn't and you know it."

"And that my dear Raven is why it is so funny"

Beast Boy smiling as he couldn't help but agree with Slade, "yeah"

"Slade just asked, said the same thing, before he made me go find Starfire and ask her to check and make sure Robin really was in his room." "Asleep"

This peaking her curiosity; brought Raven into the small conspiracy, "and?" Beast Boy smiling wide spread wider the grin already covering his cheeks.

A mischievous snicker preceded "Starfire said he was cuddled up in his bed sucking his thumb and cuddling that brown teddy bare she gave him for nightmares."

Both Slade and Raven stifled laughes, Slade not as good at it as Raven, "When Robin wakes' up tell him that I wished to speak with him but that it seems he was otherwise preoccupied."

"That I will call back when he and his teddy are feeling better" laughed Slade one last time before the screen went blank. Beast Boy a wide gleam in his eye turned facing Raven's blushing face. "Oh this is going to be worth every ounce of yelling he's going to do later."

Raven her smile growing larger, hood rising back up around her, she didn't say anything but secretly Beast Boy knew she too would be around to hear the wonder Boy's reaction when he finally woke up.

'Because Robin as much as he didn't sleep, hated even more the taunts and comments of Slade even greater'

A/N: And thank you for reading.


End file.
